Warm Up
by Misha Novak
Summary: One cold night. Four boys. Three blankets. Someone's gotta freeze, whose it gonna be? KennyKyle


A/N: I wrote this out of pure boredom. Allow my to shed some ligh though.

1. I have no clue what the hell they're doing in a ditch, I just needed a setting. This is just a random one-shot.

2. I don't know what epic adventures the boys went on this time

3. KENNYKYLEFTW

4. Don't bitch and nag at me for anything, my spell check refuses to work, and I don't wish to install Firefox. Call me lazy, I don't care.

5. I don't own South Park.

Kyle sat shivering in the cold ditch. "D-Dude, this is so st-stupid." he got out. He narrowed his eyes at the chubbier of the four that sat there. Cartman gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up, Kahl." he spat out.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know just as much as I do, what a waste of time this whole thing was!" he snapped back. Stan sighed. "Guys, enough. It's obvious we're gonna freeze to death here." he stated glaring at Cartman. Kyle slammed his fists on the ground. "Why do we listen to you, fatass?!" he demanded. Cartman kicked a patch of icy dirt at the redhead. "Shut yer jewmouth!" He pulled his backpack towards the front of his body. "You don't think I didn't think this through?" he growled as he shoved his hand into the yellow pack and fished around before pulling out three small but warm looking blankets. Kyle frowned. "There's only three, dumbass." he noted sourly. Cartman nodded his head. "One for meh." he covered himself. "One for Stan." he tossed one to the raven haired boy who caught it and quickly pulled it around his body. "And one for Kenneh." he said passing it to the orange clad boy. Kenny pulled the cover on him.

Kyle's jaw dropped slightly but he snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes. Sure he would freeze but he had his pride. "F-Fuck you, Cartman." he said looking off to the side. Stan glared at Cartman. "Why didn't you bring Kyle one?"

"I hate Kyle and it would be a dream if he just froze." Cartman replied simply. Kyle snorted, watching the air escape his lips. Stan growled. "Give him a fucking blanket, Cartman!"

"Ay! I don't have ANOTHER blanket, Stan." he said opening the backpack widely for Stan to see how empty it was. The football player sighed and looked to Kyle apologetically. Kyle waved a hand. "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep."

"Best idea you had all day, Kahl. See everyone but Jew-boy in the morning!" Cartman said cheerfully before snuggling into his blanket.

Stan started to pull off his blanket but Kyle stopped him with a hard look. "No, Stan." he said firmly. "That's your's. Besides, you need it if you're gonna take Wendy out tomorrow, right?" he asked with a small grin. A small blush crossed Stan's face, and it wasn't from the cold. Kyle nodded. "Go to sleep." he said pulling his knees up to his chest and burried his face between them, trying to block away the cold air. He sat there shivering but refused to make any noise or complaints what so ever. Soon Kyle started to feel himself slip away that is until something warm encased him. Kyle's eyes flew open and he lifted his head up. He saw Kenny sitting back blanketless.

"Kenny, no-" he was silenced when Kenny's finger pressed to his lips. The blond reached up and pulled the lower part of his hood down. "Will you let that stubborn pride of your's go? I want you to have it and I got no date tomorrow so it's not like I got anything to worry about." he said softly letting his hand fall away.

"But Kenny..." Kyle whispered. "Y-You'll freeze."

Kenny shrugged. "And? Kyle...it's me." he said with a smile. "Now get some sleep, dude. I mean it. Cartman is sucha donkey screwer, I swear." he mumbled rolling his blue eyes .Kyle bit his lower lip to hold back his laugh. "Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Bout tomorrow...I don't got a date either. You wanna come over and just watch Terrance and Phillip?"

Kenny stayed quiet and stared at Kyle before smiling again nodding his head. "Sounds like a date."

"It's-It's not!" Kyle whispered back quickly, blushing. Kenny chuckled. "Get warm and go to sleep, dude."

Kyle nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself tightly finally warming up and comfortable. He yawned and started to drift off to a easy sleep.

---

"Oh my God! The cold killed Kenny!" Stan's voice rouse Kyle from his sleep. The redhead blinked drowsily and looked to the limp and cold body of Kenny by him.

"AW DAMN IT!" Cartman roared. "You took his blanket in the middle of th' night, Kahl! You-ugh!! I can't believe you!"

Kyle ignored him though when something written in the dirt caught his attention. Four little words;

_'It's totally a date.'_

Kyle chuckled and wiped the words away with a brush of his gloved hand. "You bastard." he whispered smiling over at Kenny's grinning corpse.


End file.
